


Перерождение для тьмы

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Dark, Drama, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Mystic, POV First Person, Slash, Wendigo, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo Will Graham, maleslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Я медленно поворачиваю голову, смотря на Ганнибала широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых отражается понимание того, что кара не заставит себя ждать. Насколько легко поднять пистолет и пустить ему полю в лоб, окропляя кровью убийцы этот страшный дом. Как легко оборвать его жизнь, как я обрывал их раннее...





	Перерождение для тьмы

**_Ч_** то бы это ни было, _оно_ уже давно рвалось наружу из меня. Стоило мне закрыть глаза и попытаться уснуть, как оно начинало шевелиться под кожей в тщетных попытках её прорвать и обрести свободу. Словно аллергический зуд, который не даёт расслабиться или забыть о себе, оно изводило меня из ночи в ночь, пока я не пришёл к Ганнибалу Лектеру, признаваясь в своих преступлениях и тайных желаниях. Сколько раз я вскакивал с кровати посреди ночи, чтобы потереть руки или грудь, стараясь убедить меня, что это лёгкие отголоски безумия, а не какое-то существо, живущее под моей кожей, как чудовищный паразит.

_И всё горит в огне, листы обращаются в пепел, всё прошлое должно быть стёрто раз и навсегда._

Только вот я знаю, что чудовища живут не под кожей, они живут в реальном мире. И в этот мрачный дождливый вечер, осторожно ступая по мокрой земле, я иду к дому такого чудовища, состоящего из плоти и крови, монстра, который стал моим личным безумием и змием, протягивающим мне на хвосте запретное яблоко познания.

_Джек уже получил достаточно сильные раны, и, зажимая рваную рану на шее, истекал кровью._

Стоило бросить один взгляд на дом, чтобы понять — трагедия разыграла свою мрачную партию, не дождавшись меня. Из окон по стенам текли липкие кровавые разводы, словно живая субстанция, протягивающая множество своих лап к земле и старающаяся прорваться к лесу и захватить его. Деревья, протягивая свои кривые ветвистые лапы, обступали дом в красном сиянии со всех сторон, и тьма сгущалась, становилась плотнее с каждой секундой, и клянусь, она хотела меня поглотить заживо.

_Сколько уже агентов погибло, сколько крови пролилось за одну ночь?_

Видение пропало: никакой крови на доме не было, зато на крыльце лежало тело. Я узнал её моментально. Благо, Алана всё ещё была жива после случившейся в доме бойни. Дождь лил всё сильнее, словно стараясь смыть уродливые следы чудовищных преступлений, словно пытаясь сбить меня с ног и уничтожить, так как и я был отравлен _его_ ядом.

Дверь открыта. Я уже понимаю, что натворил, когда помог с этой облавой. От осознания, что это я их всех убил, разрывает сердце и хочется истошно закричать. Боль застилает разум, я дрожу, но от того крепче сжимаю пистолет, готовясь встретиться с ним. Однако передо мной предстаёт не мой демон, а живая и невредимая Эбигейл. Живая, невредимая, и с крайне виноватым выражением лица. Моё сердце бешено бьётся в груди, и я невольно опускаю пистолет, будучи не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Волосы взъерошивает лёгкий ветерок, и я понимаю, что он стоит за моей спиной; появился из ниоткуда, демон, который может возникать из темноты. 

_Судьба и обстоятельства вернули нас в тот момент, когда разбивается чашка._

Я медленно поворачиваю голову, смотря на Ганнибала широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых отражается понимание того, что кара не заставит себя ждать. Насколько легко поднять пистолет и пустить ему пулю в лоб, окропляя кровью убийцы этот страшный дом. Как легко оборвать его жизнь, как я обрывал их раннее. Но смотря в эти спокойные серые глаза, с поблескивающей на них влагой, на это сосредоточенное, с лёгкой тенью разочарования, лицо, я понимаю, что не могу выстрелить.

Ведь в эту самую минуту я смотрю не на убийцу, я смотрю на своё отражение, видя грехи и преступления, облик преступника, при плохой игре праведника и судьи. Я вижу своего любовника, к которому я пришёл, и которого я предал из-за трусости и непринятия настоящего себя. И почему мне кажется, что совесть не спокойна за это предательство? Мы смотрим друг на друга неверяще, разоблачающее, как любовники, которые застали друг друга во время измены. На фоне плачет Эбигейл, накаляя и без того напряжённую атмосферу.

Холодная рука легла на шею сзади, и Ганнибал властно притянул меня к себе. От одного этого прикосновения бросило в дрожь из-за смеси возбуждения и страха, лишь угрожающе блеснуло лезвие, но предотвращать удар было поздно. В ту же секунду я ощутил, как остриё проткнуло мне живот, погружаясь по самую рукоять. Мои глаза распахнулись от шока и охватившего всё тело холода. Захлёбываясь собственными всхлипами, я набрал в лёгкие воздух, но не смог произнести ни слова, паникуя и думая, лишь бы он не вытащил лезвие. Он и не вытащил: Ганнибал безжалостно повёл руку в сторону, распарывая мне живот и заливая пол кровью. Тело сотрясала крупная дрожь, когда одной рукой я отчаянно схватился за плечо своего несостоявшегося любовника, который хранил мои тайны, как свои. И он не оттолкнул меня, а крепко прижал к себе, вновь даруя опору и поддержку. Только вот я понял его замысел. Резкое безжалостное движение, и мою кожу, мои внутренности разрезает тонкое лезвие, а Ганнибал прижимает меня к себе, удерживая сильную руку на моей шее. 

Ноги подкосились, руки ослабли. Лезвие выскользнуло, и я отчаянно схватился за него, не обращая внимания на то, что оно прорезало мне ладонь и пальцы. Мир преображался, когда я падал на пол в лужу собственной крови, зажимая рану перепачканной кровавой массой рукой и ощущая, как льётся моя горячая липкая кровь, пропитывая одежду и образуя подо мной разрастающуюся лужу. 

На твоих глазах блестят слёзы? Я и сам готов заплакать, когда ты вот так столкнул меня с той истинной, что знали мы двое. Любил ли я тебя? Любил и люблю. Принимаю ли я это влечение к тебе? Не принимал и не приму.

_Я прощаю тебя. А ты меня?_

Я могу лишь умолять тебя не делать этого, в отчаянии просить божество сжалиться, пока моё сердце разрывается от боли и страха. Лицо искажается гримасой ужаса, когда хрупкая ручка Эбигейл легла в твою руку, и нельзя предотвратить то, что суждено. Когда-то ты, существо высшего уровня, вмешался в дела мироздания и спас Эбигейл, вырывая из лап смерти и даря её мне. А теперь, решив наказать меня, или поняв, что всё это было напрасно, одним движением скальпеля ты возвращаешь всё на свои места. И я, беспомощный и раздавленный, могу лишь кричать и плакать от боли, пока кровь из её горла хлещет фонтаном, окропляя моё лицо, и хрупкое тело падает на пол. Внутри всё разрывается, мне кажется, что ты всё ещё режешь меня, пока я отчаянно подползаю к ней, размазывая по полу кровь, купаясь в ней, и пытаюсь зажать рану на горле моей девочки, как когда-то сделал ты. Но я не божество, пришедшее из леса, во мне нет силы фей и чудовищ, нет яда и живительной мощи.

Олень умер. Я убил его своими руками, стерев в Ганнибале всё то, за что сам его полюбил. Я уже лежу без сил, когда вижу тёмное существо с ветвистыми рогами, которое встаёт и покидает дом, бросив на меня полный горечи взгляд. Неужели я тот, кто сумел пронзить сердце бога? И теперь позорно барахтаясь в собственной крови, я не могу ненавидеть этого демона, вместо этого я шёпотом прошу, чтобы он не отказывался от своей человеческой оболочки. Стоит сбросить бренность тела, и я потеряю его навсегда в густом и непроглядном лесу, откуда некогда он был изгнан. 

В моих глазах застыли слёзы. Неужели и я, и Эбигейл теперь будем так же неприкаянными чудовищами бродить по лесу, как теперь бродят остальные жертвы Ганнибала? Только он не взял наши души, а бросил между мирами, обрекая нас на вечную агонию. 

А _оно_ всё ещё бьётся под кожей. Внезапная сильная боль заставляет меня перевернуться и захрипеть, когда я ощущаю, что оно лезет из меня прямо через открытую рану. _Оно_ дождалось своего шанса и вырвалось, обретая очертания. Соскребая кровь с пола и присоединяя её к себе, окровавленный человек без кожи оборачивается ко мне, и в глазах его горит ярость. Я вижу его сухожилия и мясо, вижу кости. _Оно_ тоже тварь из леса, подобная Ганнибалу. Но что _оно_ делало во мне всё это время? На четвереньках, скорчив гримасу и яростно смотря, оно начало коряво ползти ко мне, и мне показалось, что от ужаса я умру быстрее, чем от потери крови.

Липкие пальцы с острыми когтями впились в моё лицо, заставляя смотреть в красные глаза. Оно гортанно захрипело, и я понял, что это было: это был _я_. Тот я, который видел замыслы убийц, тот я, который сам убивал и поедал плоть, тот я, который ощутил родство с таким же тёмным созданием. И этот я ненавидел человеческого себя за то, что человек всё испортил своим страхом и оттолкнул бога, единственную надежду на спасение и вечность. Открыв свою пасть, оно начало кричать, и уродливые красные зубы впились в моё плечо. Оно окутывало меня, погружая в кокон, отбирая воздуха, заставляя задыхаться и приближая тьму, игнорируя мои кровавые слёзы.

***

Я долго блуждал по этой холодной тьме, забыв за что оказался тут. На моей лодыжке тяжелое кольцо и цепь — странно зачем, идти мне всё равно некуда. Сутками, годами, я не знаю, сколько томился там, пока не раздался знакомый низкий голос.

_Я прощаю тебя, Уилл._

Сколько в нём любви и согревающей нежности. Цепь пропала, словно её и не было. Только я всё равно не знаю, куда мне идти. 

— Уилл... Уилл!

Эбигейл звала меня. Я вспомнил имя! Эбигейл... Её мягкая ручка вывела меня на свет, и мы долго говорили, пока я лежал на больничной койке. Я знал, что умер.

Однако внезапно я распахнул глаза, и воздух болезненно обжёг легкие. Жизнь приняла меня обратно, благословляя болью, словно подтверждая то, что я жив.

***

И теперь я должен был найти своего безжалостного бога, который, сам того ещё не осознавая, не сможет жить без меня. 


End file.
